


take all the pain away

by akamine_chan



Series: The Sharpest Lives [32]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: anon_lovefest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dracmobile skidded backward into a ditch and Ghoul picked off the Dracs, one by one, as they'd scrambled up the slight incline, rayguns blazing.  Apparently <i>intelligence</i> was not a prime requisite in being a Drac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take all the pain away

**Author's Note:**

> Written nonanonymously for the LJ Community: anon_lovefest
> 
> Prompt: Party Poison/Gerard, success
> 
> Unbeta'd. Title from the song _The Sharpest Lives_ by My Chemical Romance.

The Dracmobile skidded backward into a ditch and Ghoul picked off the Dracs, one by one, as they'd scrambled up the slight incline, rayguns blazing. Apparently _intelligence_ was not a prime requisite in being a Drac.

Ghoul crowed and climbed in from his window perch, slapping Poison's arm. "Awesome, yeah?"

Poison rolled his eyes and shrugged, cautiously driving the Am closer. They could drive the Dracmobile back to the hideout, strip it for parts and gasoline, maybe make some c's off of the whole deal.

"Jealous," Ghoul grinned, switching out the powerpak on his gun for a fresh one. "I am totally awesome."

Snorting, Poison bit back a smile. "Totally a pain in my ass," he muttered, pulling up behind the Dracmobile. Ghoul hopped out of the Am before Poison had a chance to say anything more.

The air was hot and dry; Poison tied his bandana over his nose and mouth, trying to keep from inhaling too much dust. There were three dead Dracs sprawled on the ground. Poison leaned down to rifle through their pockets, collecting rayguns and whatever else that looked useful.

"Poison—"

He turned toward Ghoul, his gun drawn at the alarm in Ghoul's voice. "What?"

"Look." Ghoul jerked his chin toward the backseat of the Dracmobile. "Dracs left us a present."

Poison peered into the back. "Well, fuck me."

* * *

She was tiny and unconscious; Poison had no problems carrying her over to the Am, settling her into the passenger seat and buckling her in. He waited until Ghoul got the Dracmobile out of the ditch before waving and heading back to the diner.

Ghoul went to backtrack the Dracs, seeing if he could find a clue as to who she was and where she came from. If they were lucky, Ghoul'd find her parents, her family, something. Anything.

In the meantime, Poison took her home. He pulled up to the diner and whistled for Kobra, who came running.

"What's wrong? Ghoul?"

"Nah, he's fine," Poison said, opening the passenger door. "But _she_ needs to be looked at."

Kobra looked at her, then back at Poison. "What the fuck?"

Poison shrugged. "Ran into a Drac patrol. She was in the backseat, tied and gagged. Ghoul went looking for wherever they got her from."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

Kobra knelt down and examined her head, checking the nasty gash on her temple. "Doesn't need stitches, just needs to be cleaned up." He pulled up her eyelids to peer at her eyes, examined her arms. "They drugged her," he said, indicating a bleeding needle track. "Wonder why."

"Looks like she's got some fight in her," Poison said, eying the ripped knees of her pants, the bruises on her face. "Easier, quicker if she's unconscious."

"True." Kobra gathered her up and took her inside.

* * *

Ghoul came back a few hours later, empty-handed and grim, face streaked with soot. He stank of smoke. Poison met him outside with a bottle of water. "Thanks." He twisted off the top and gulped down half the bottle. "Found an old junker, wrecked. Kid's clothes, drawings inside, signs of a struggle, blood outside." His lips tightened. "Her mother, I guess. They killed her and left her."

The thing about Ghoul was that under his tough-as-motherfucking-nails exterior was a gentle heart. Poison knew, without asking, that Ghoul had taken the time to take care of her body, saying a brief prayer for another lost soul before lighting the pyre.

He pulled Ghoul into a rough hug, feeling him cling for a minute before pushing away. "Fucking Dracs."

"Yeah, I know." He went back into the diner, giving Ghoul time to collect himself.

* * *

Poison watched her sleep for hours. Patience wasn't really his thing, but he didn't want her to wake up alone in a strange place. Eventually, she sat up in the nest of blankets and blinked at him.

He knelt down next to her and took her hand, gently pouring the locket and chain into her cupped palm, closing her small fingers around it. Ghoul had taken it from her mother's neck and Poison wanted her to have a reminder. Not that she needed one, but still. It seemed important, somehow.

She stared at Poison with wide green eyes, eyes that had _seen_ too much and he knew at that moment that he was lost.

Clutching the spill of silver in her hand, she threw herself into Poison's arms with a soundless cry, wrapping her arms tight around his neck as she sobbed, breath hitching roughly. He held her and let her mourn. It was all he could do.

* * *

They got her settled, fed and clean, as best they could. She didn't say a word, just watched them with her big eyes until she fell into an exhausted sleep. Ghoul and Jet guarded her rest, while Kobra left in search of more information.

Poison _needed_ , so he went down-Zone to a bar and tried to forget that crystalline moment when she realized her mom was gone forever, etched razor sharp in his memory.

He drank slowly, just trying to numb what he was feeling. Gerard found him, eventually, long after darkness had fallen. There was no way that Gerard found him by accident; someone—Ghoul probably, had told Gerard and he'd come looking for Poison.

"Whatcha doing here, prettybaby?" he slurred, because that was the game they played.

"C'mon," Gerard said, throwing some c's onto the bar. "Let's get you out of here." His fingers dipped into the pocket of Poison's jacket and came out with the keys to the Am.

Poison didn't even argue, just silently let Gerard buckle him into the passenger seat. He leaned his head against the glass and watched the moonlit landscape go by and thought of nothing at all.

Gerard drove them to a safehouse, one of many scattered across the Zones. They'd used this house more than once, mainly because it had a bed. Gerard checked it out quickly, making sure that no one was there before leading Poison into the darkened bedroom. He stripped off Poison's jacket and his boots, coaxing him to lie down.

"Sleep," he murmured, climbing in next to Poison. Gerard stroked Poison's hair, tucking wayward strands behind his ears. "Sleep."

Poison sighed and let himself go.

-fin-


End file.
